


Senbazuru

by MillsLesley



Series: Visual Novel Projects [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little dating simulator about a girl that had nothing to do and folded a thousand cranes, and now needs a wish granted, or else the magical crane will be trapped in her room until the day she dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senbazuru

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those hits of inspirations I had, and my trying out comedy and old Japanese legends all together.  
> {all the questions went as **no** so I don't have to leave the menu there.}

Narrator: "You've probably heard about the thousand paper cranes legend didn't you?"  
Narrator: "So... you've never heard of it?"  
Narrator: "Well, I will tell you then."  
Narrator: "An ancient Japanese legends says that anyone who folds a thousand origami cranes will be granted a wish by a magical crane."  
Narrator: "Anyway, this is the story of a girl who... How can I say it? Let me see..."  
Narrator: "Didn't really have a wish at all, but folded all the thousand cranes anyway."  
Narrator: "I know, it may look stupid, but I will tell the story anyway."  
Narrator: "Her name was **Tsubame Aiko** , a high school student who had _nothing_  do to with her life."  
Narrator: "She had normal friends, normal life, didn't have a part-time job or anything, she was always at home or school."  
Narrator: "...Okay, maybe **sometimes**  she would sneak out and go to party's and all that, but it doesn't count at all!"  
Narrator: "A-anyway, I'm not here to talk about her private life - I was going to, 'till I decided I wasn't, so... Just deal with it for now."  
Narrator: "It all happened in a Monday, a really calm and rainy Monday."

  
Girl 1: "Hey, hey, have you heard about the paper crane legend?"  
Girl 2: "Eh? Paper crane?"  
Girl 1: "Yeah, they say that if {b}you fold a thousand paper cranes you are granted a wish{/b}!"  
Girl 2: "I wish I had time to do that..."  
Girl 1: "Hum? What would you ask for?"  
Girl 2: "He he, maybe a boyfriend, why not? It's **any**  wish, right?"  
Girl 1: "Probably, but a boyfriend? Are you that hopeless?"

  
Tsubame Aiko: " _How irritating, people always say they don't have time for things, but when it comes to it, they always say they are bored._ "  
Tsubame Aiko: "I don't get it at all."  
???: "What you don't get Aiko?"  
Tsubame Aiko: "Eh? Oh, hi Katsu-senpai."  
Narrator: "This is Yuuto Katsu, also known as Katsu-senpai."  
Narrator: "He's in the baseball team, the track team, the volley team... he likes sports in general."  
Yuuto Katsu: "So, what you don't get, Aiko?"  
Tsubame Aiko: "I-it's nothing, I was just talking to myself."  
Yuuto Katsu: "..."  
Yuuto Katsu: "Uhm... Aiko..."  
Tsubame Aiko: "Y-yes?"  
Tsubame Aiko: " _OH MY HOLY GOD, is he going to say something like 'Aiko, I love you'? If he says that I may just fall and die he-_ "  
Yuuto Katsu: "Aren't you late for homeroom?"  
Tsubame Aiko: "...Eh?"  
Tsubame Aiko: " _As I look at my cellphone it's almost 7:30, I'm not just late I'M TOTALLY LATE_."  
Tsubame Aiko: "HA HA HA HA HA."  
Yuuto Katsu: "A-are you okay, Aiko? You seem kind of... beaten."  
Tsubame Aiko: "Ha ha, I-I'm fine... I'll just go to my class now..."  
Tsubame Aiko: " _BEATEN? DO I LOOK BEATEN TO YOU? WELL SENPAI, YOU JUST BROKE MY KOKORO, MOTHERFUCKER!_ "

  
Narrator: "Well... as you can see, Tsubame doesn't really have a good temper... This is going to be fun..."  
Narrator: "..."  
Narrator: "Isn't it?"  
Narrator: "Well, fun or not, let's keep going!"  
Narrator: "As Tsubame walked her way to class, she found yet another one of her classmates.  **Kichirou Yuuma** , the 'nerd' type..."

  
Kichirou Yuuma: "U-uh, Tsu-chan, you're late today."  
Tsubame Aiko: " **I told you** not to call me 'Tsu-chan', Kichi-kun."  
Kichirou Yuuma: "He he, how funny... I did ask you to stop calling me that too!"  
Tsubame Aiko: "ugh... That's not really my fault..."  
Kichirou Yuuma: "Nor mine..."  
Kichirou Yuuma: "Than, we should just leave it at that... Anyway, you're really late, but you got lucky today."  
Tsubame Aiko: "Lucky? Why?"  
Kichirou Yuuma: "Well, as you can see, the teacher is not here yet."  
Tsubame Aiko: "...Did something happen?"  
Kichirou Yuuma: "Seems like someone committed suicide in the bathroom...  _again_."  
Tsubame Aiko: "This is getting out of hand already!"  
Kichirou Yuuma: "Yeah, looks like the police got the case, they thing there's a murderer around, you probably should be careful too."  
Tsubame Aiko: "EH? Why **me**  and not **you**?"  
Kichirou Yuuma: "Up 'till now only girls died..."  
Tsubame Aiko: "That doesn't mean anything!"  
Kichirou Yuuma: "You're right, you're right, but it doesn't mean it **will happen too.** "  
Tsubame Aiko: " _Kichi seems a little... shaken today. Maybe he knew the girl?_ "

  
Narrator: "Soon the teacher came in with an awful looking face and finally told the class what had happen."  
Narrator: "The third suicide was committed in the girl's bathroom, all in the same way."  
Narrator: "After that, all classes where normally boring as always, even lunch was boring that day."  
Narrator: "At home..."

  
Father: "Oh dear, you should be careful from now on."

  
Narrator: "The sound of knifes and plates echo in the house."

  
Mother: "You father is right, with all of this happening..."  
Tsubame Aiko: "I-i'm fine mom! I'm careful, dad!"  
Tsubame Aiko: " _They would normally be like this but, since the suicides started they've been even more over protective..._ "

  
Narrator: "At the end of dinner Tsubasa gets some papers and goes to her room. There she starts to fold some of the cranes."  
Narrator: "3... 10... 50... **All 100 in one night**."

  
Tsubame Aiko: "Pft"  
Tsubame Aiko: "This was so easy... Give me a real challenge next time losers."

  
Narrator: "In the same night, she had a weird dream about the suicides."  
Narrator: "A dream where she was the one that would die."

  
Tsubame Aiko: "AH!"  
???: "Yo, screaming in the middle of the night isn't really a good habit..."  
Tsubame Aiko: "...WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"  
???: "UGH, what a noisy woman this time, come on, just tell me your wish and I can go back!"  
Tsubame Aiko: "Wish? What are you talking about, you pervert?"  
???: "PERVERT?"  
???: "..."  
???: "Ugh, if it wasn't for this fucking cranes, I could just -"  
Tsubame Aiko: "... WAIT"  
Tsubame Aiko: "Where the fuck are my paper cranes?"  
???: "What the hell are you talking about?"  
???: " **I AM**  those paper cranes."  
Tsubame Aiko: "..."  
Tsubame Aiko: "You've gotta be fucking kidding me..."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "You **really**  doesn't believe me?"  
Tsubame Aiko: "No..."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "..."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "Thanks to you I can't go home you know."  
Tsubame Aiko: "Eh? I didn't do anything..."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "OH, YOU FUCKING DID!"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "You folded all the thousand cranes, and now I'm here 'till you make a wish."  
Tsubame Aiko: "... He he, you know..."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "..."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "What is it?"  
Tsubame Aiko: "I... never had a wish in the first place..."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "YOU WHAT?"  
Tsubame Aiko: "hehe..."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "Then why did you do it? Do you **understand**  that I'm locked in here until you make a wish?"  
Tsubame Aiko: "It was just for fun! I didn't think it was truth!"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "I really hate people these days..."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "None of you seem to remember about the old days..."  
Tsubame Aiko: "..."  
Tsubame Aiko: "That's because the 'old days' where 700 **years**  ago..."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "Eh? Humans don't live that much?"  
Tsubame Aiko: "NO, WE DON'T!"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "Humans really are a interesting race."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "You all live for so little, but can accomplish so much."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "I do kind of envy this freedom."  
Tsubame Aiko: "Freedom...?"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "Well, you see, gods live for hundreds and thousands of years doing the exact same thing every time."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "We can't just chose to change our jobs like you humans do, you can just go from a farmer to the owner of the world or whatever."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "... While that we are stuck in heaven looking over you and... helping... and them there are people like you!"  
Tsubame Aiko: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU FUCKER?!?"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "And them there's people like **you** , who don't believe in any of this, but do it anyway."  
Tsubame Aiko: "I said I was sorry!"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "Your guilty don't change my fucking situation!"  
Tsubame Aiko: "Them... you are stuck here 'til I make a wish... right?"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "Yes..."  
Tsubame Aiko: "But... stuck were exactly?"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "By 'stuck here' I mean this room"  
Tsubame Aiko: "Ah I-"  
Tsubame Aiko: "WAIT, WHAT?"  
Tsubame Aiko: "You can't be stuck in my room, you pervert!"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "First of all...."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "ALL OF THIS IS YOUR OWN FAULT"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "Second, I'm not a fucking pervert."  
Tsubame Aiko: "..."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "......"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "Are you going to make a wish or not?"  
Tsubame Aiko: "He he... you see... I don't know what to ask for..."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "... I hate this job, I really do... even more now..."  
Tsubame Aiko: "Well, it was a pointless challenge after all... can't you just..."  
Tsubame Aiko: "You know... 'puff' and..."  
Tsubame Aiko: "... go back?"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "If I could, do you REALLY THINK I WOULD BE HERE RIGHT NOW???"  
Tsubame Aiko: "OH, COME ON!"  
Tsubame Aiko: "I had to be sure!"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "It doesn't matter, you have to make a wish, until them, I will have to stay stuck in here"  
Tsubame Aiko: " _As I laid back in my bed, I hear a sigh._ "  
Crazy Crane Guy: "Hey, I'm hungry, go get something for me."  
Tsubame Aiko: "Don't you tell me I will have to feed you too..."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "Well lady, I have news for you, **I'm a GOD and I NEED FOOD TOO!** Does that makes sense now?"  
Tsubame Aiko: "I can't just steal food from my own house to give to you!"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "And I can't get out of this room, so just make your mind up."  
Tsubame Aiko: " _Let me see if I get my situation...{p}I made all the thousand cranes, now there's this weird guy sitting in my room, saying he's a God and can't leave until I make a wish..._ "  
Tsubame Aiko: " _I never thought I would end up in such a fucked up situation..._ "  
Tsubame Aiko: "You say you're a god, but... shouldn't you be a crane?"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "Oh... them you don't know even that... well, cranes are holy creatures, and I'm one of these 'holy cranes'"  
Tsubame Aiko: "... I still don't get it..."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "Look, cranes are holy spirits that guarded by the **Seven Lucky Gods** "

  
Narrator: "I'm really sorry to interrupt you but I do have to test your knowledge about Japanese culture."  
Narrator: "So, **do you know the Seven Lucky Gods?** "  
Narrator: "you don't have to go to Wikipedia, just say yes or no..."  
Narrator: "That's what I tought"  
Narrator: "Well, the **Seven Lucky Gods**  are:"  
Narrator: " **Hotei** , the fat and happy god of abundance and good health.  **Jurōjin** , god of long life."  
Narrator: " **Fukurokuju** , god of happiness, wealth and longevity.  **Bishamonten** , god of warriors."  
Narrator: " **Benzaiten** , goddess of knowledge, art and beauty, especially music.  **Daikokuten** , god of wealth, commerce and trade."  
Narrator: "And  **Ebisu** , god of fishers or merchants."

  
Tsubame Aiko: "Why do they need to be 'guarded'?"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "Because we are not really the ones that makes the wish's come true."  
Tsubame Aiko: "... And why not?"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "They say the gods can't face humans, or they 'break', so they send holy spirits to do this kind of job and just help from up there"  
Tsubame Aiko: " _The weird guy looks up and sigh again._ "  
Crazy Crane Guy: "I still ask my self why I was born a crane..."  
Tsubame Aiko: "Them, if you had to chose, what would you be?"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "Hum... maybe a **kitsune**  or a **dragon**."  
Tsubame Aiko: "Okay, I even get why you would like to be a kitsune and have shape-shifting but... a dragon?"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "Well... most of them where bad guys but, Orochi was bad ass..."  
Tsubame Aiko: "Well... he died"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "... At least he was a bad ass..."

  
Narrator: "Sorry about interrupting again!"  
Narrator: "But do you know the legend of **Orochi, the 8-headed dragon**?"  
Narrator: "Since you don't, I will just tell you."  
Narrator: "It all starts when **Susano**  is expelled from Heaven for tricking his sister, **Amaterasu**  the sun-goddess."  
Narrator: "After expulsion from Heaven, Susano encounters two 'Earthly Deities' near the head of the Hii Riverin Izumo Province."  
Narrator: "They are weeping because they were forced to give to Orochi one of their daughters every year for seven years,"  
Narrator: "and now they must sacrifice their eighth, Kushi-inada-hime - wondrous rice-field princess -, and so Susano goes to find the Orochi."  
Narrator: "To solve the problem he said: "  
Narrator: " _Do you distill some eight-fold refined liquor._ "  
Narrator: " _Also make a fence round about, in that fence make eight gates, at each gate tie together eight platforms,_ "  
Narrator: " _on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait._ "  
Narrator: "Soon after Orochi came, he drank all the liquor, and while intoxicated with the drink, Susano sliced the serpent into pieces."  
Narrator: "And there ends the story... I did my best to cut some of the details and still explain it."  
Narrator: "But you can look it up on Wikipedia if you want to read the full thing, and the other version."

  
Tsubame Aiko: "He got drunk and died... that was quiet... pitiful..."  
Crazy Crane Guy: "Say what you want!"  
Crazy Crane Guy: "It's better than being a crane!"


End file.
